


Fra gemelli non servono tante parole

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: L’idol definito “coniglio misterioso”, dai capelli neri leggermente lunghi fin sotto la nuca e dagli occhi blu, ha deciso di riordinare la libreria e vi ha trovato un libro che lo incuriosisce.Così, seduto composto sopra uno sgabello della cucina e intento a leggere un manuale interessante sulla storia britannica, Yuzuki Teramitsu non presta attenzione a ciò che lo circonda e quindi non prevede affatto un assalto alle proprie spalle.[M12 - Prompt: Gemelli]





	Fra gemelli non servono tante parole

L’idol definito “coniglio misterioso”, dai capelli neri leggermente lunghi fin sotto la nuca e dagli occhi blu, ha deciso di riordinare la libreria e vi ha trovato un libro che lo incuriosisce.  
Così, seduto composto sopra uno sgabello della cucina e intento a leggere un manuale interessante sulla storia britannica, Yuzuki Teramitsu non presta attenzione a ciò che lo circonda e quindi non prevede affatto un assalto alle proprie spalle.  
Del resto, una volta che iniziava la lettura, che si perdeva nello scorrere lineare delle parole, rare volte si distraeva e quindi egli trasalisce, ma ovviamente non si sente minacciato.  
Riconosce il fratello gemello, l’estroverso e vivace Haruhi, che frequentemente è solito dimostrargli il suo affetto con simili gesti. Yuzuki si rilassa completamente fra le sue braccia.  
«Yuzu! Cosa leggi di bello?» chiede.  
«Un libro in inglese sulla storia britannica. È molto appassionante», risponde, mettendo il segnalibro e chiudendolo per mostrargli la copertina rigida.   
«Sarebbe meglio se uscissi con me e prendessi un po’ di sole: dovresti vederti, sei così pallido!» lo riprende Haruhi, pensieroso.  
«Esagerato», ribatte con un finto broncio. Adorabile.  
«Sto scherzando, sto scherzando, vai bene, sei così tenero e carino», ammette Haruhi, ammorbidendo il tono e strofinandosi guancia a guancia con Yuzuki. Poi gli dà delle leggere e affettuose pacche sul sedere.  
«Allora, che dici? Andiamo?» lo esorta con incontenibile entusiasmo.  
L’altro si toglie gli occhiali e annuisce in silenzio, posandoli insieme al libro sopra una mensola da muro.

Fra gemelli non servono tante parole, anche se ad Haruhi piace dialogare, a differenza di Yuzuki che invece in questo aspetto si esprime poco: non è loquace.  
Tuttavia, il primo riesce molto bene a interpretare i suoi silenzi riflessivi, le espressioni sul suo viso così simile al proprio mutare a seconda della circostanza in cui entrambi si trovano - perché non solo sono cresciuti insieme nella lontana Inghilterra, ma hanno anche scelto lo stesso lavoro legato al mondo dello spettacolo, venendo reclutati insieme ai tempi dell’Istituto Bambi.  
Al momento, Yuzu zoppica un poco a causa della leggera distorsione nella caviglia che si è procurato due giorni prima durante le prove di una nuova coreografia dei Killer King, eppure senza dire nulla lo accompagna ugualmente nella sua passeggiata soltanto perché sa che in casa l’altro diviene assillante se si annoia: non l’avrebbe lasciato leggere. E poi è il loro giorno libero, quindi perché doverlo passare chiusi dentro l’appartamento? Per scusarsi e sentirsi meno in colpa, il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, il cui ciuffo è tenuto fermo da una molletta, si offre di caricarlo sulle proprie spalle per un tratto di strada: la premurosità reciproca ha sempre fatto parte del loro rapporto, da piccolo Yuzu lo accudiva a causa della sua salute cagionevole, mentre da grandi è Haruhi quello che si sente maggiormente in dovere di proteggerlo e di aiutarlo.  
Fra gemelli non servono tante parole, perché la loro vita non è un libro da sfogliare con scarsa attenzione, ma un viaggio meraviglioso e sorprendente da intraprendere senza perdersi mai di vista.

 

 

°°°  
502 parole.  
Scritta per la settima e ultima settimana del COW-T 9, Missione 12, prompt “Gemelli”.


End file.
